


sun's blood

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: "i'm afraid all the time."





	sun's blood

“i don't want to feel like this.”

josh spits on the ground. it's unrelated to tyler's words. 

“i don't want to feel.”

nobody is supposed to be in the woods after dusk, but here they are. tyler's wearing josh's leather jacket and his shoes keep getting torn off his feet whenever he steps in a muddy patch. 

a car drives by the road next to the path, and tyler crouches to the ground and covers his head. the headlights pass by him, and he stands back up. 

“you're not afraid.” tyler mumbles. 

“i'm always afraid.” josh speaks softly. “i just hide it.”

josh stays out of the mud. goosebumps  
stand out on his skin, because he's wearing a tank top and shorts and tyler will never understand why josh doesn't shiver with cold. 

they follow a branch of the path away from the road, towards a large field bracketed by trees and houses. 

“i don't want to go home.” tyler finds josh's hand and holds it. “i hate it there.”

josh responds with a soft _hm_. 

“i could just stay out here all night. they'd never find me.”

“i'm afraid all the time.”

tears choke tyler. “i know. i know.”

his hand is closed tightly around empty air. 

josh isn't there at all.

**Author's Note:**

> i. dont know what this is


End file.
